


Golden Green Sun

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 07, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is so tired that he falls into Jack's bed ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Green Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goldgrüne Sonne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554079) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many, many thanks to my beta reader Shazz!! 
> 
> Written for the LJ Community jd_ficathon. Prompts: Bed, touch, over, smile, shiver, tongue, first time, pillow, hotel

The golden green sun on Aulafiri sends its first rays through the window, plunging the room into a warm, strange light. Jack follows one of the rays with his eyes until his gaze comes to rest on the man gently snoring at his side. He grins at the dishevelled hair and the open mouth. 

Yesterday was a very busy, very long day, especially for Daniel. Within the next two days the paperwork for the treaties with the Aulafiri must be ready and so Daniel spent the better part of the night at the desk in their hotel room, translating and editing the preliminary version. 

Jack didn’t mind the light of desk lamp, he’s able to sleep everywhere no matter what the circumstances. At the beginning of the evening he supplied Daniel with a constant flow of fresh coffee and read the comic he had taken on this mission. But around midnight, after having read each page at least three times, he went to bed. 

A few hours later Daniel fell into bed, too. In Jack’s bed. But Jack hadn’t the heart to tell his overtired co-worker that he missed his own bed by approximately ten feet. He simply moved aside over to accommodate Daniel. 

Therefore he’s rewarded with a sleeping archaeologist in his bed. Cool! Jack squints and narrows his eyes. Uh, it looks as if Daniel took off all of his clothes. Jack can see them on the chair near the window. And Daniel’s pyjamas are there too, still neatly folded. 

That means … Jack carefully lifts the blanket. Yep, Daniel is naked aside from his boxers. 

Naked in Jack’s bed. Wow! That’s, that’s… a dream come true. Jack swallows several times.

As if realizing he’s being stared at, Daniel turns around. Their legs touch and the blanket slides down a bit, offering a great view at Daniel’s torso. A wave of arousal crashes through Jack’s body. Daniel, his hairless chest, the strong muscles, the whole package, is a very enticing view. 

Since they found him on Vis Urban Jack’s very reluctant to let Daniel out of sight. He feels as if he has to constantly touch him with a pat on the shoulder or a grip of his wrist. And not only because he wants to make sure Daniel won’t vaporize into thin air again. There’s … more. And because Daniel is obviously still asleep, he surrenders to his need. 

Jack breathes only superficially, very intent on not making a sound and, with an utterly tender caress, his fingers glide through Daniel’s hair. It isn’t the short military cut anymore as it had been before his business trip to the Land of Light. It’s longer and it’s very soft. Yes, this is already very nice, but Jack wants more. He wants to touch skin, no, he feels as if he has to touch Daniel’s skin, as if it is the most important thing in the world right now. His fingers move lower, passing by the cute ear and coming to rest on Daniel’s throat. The pulse is beating calmly and steadily. There is no better sign that Daniel is again a living, breathing creature. 

Each delicate throb against his fingers, each heart-beat, is so perfect – and Daniel would call him an idiot if he suddenly woke up and found Jack monitoring his vitals! With a soundless laugh he gives up his medical examination and continues his caresses, gliding over the shoulder and reaching the upper arm where he follows the clusters of freckles with the tip of his fingers.

If Jack had the courage to do this when his friend is awake – he wouldn’t have to suffer through one of those horrible conversations about feelings and everything connected to them. Although, cancel that. With Daniel you *always* have discussions. Even if he’s half asleep. 

Jack’s fingers trace the small scar on Daniel’s wrist. Where and when did he get that? Jack rubs it and Daniel grumbles in his sleep and snuggles closer. 

That’s cool and scary at the same time. Jack’s stomach does somersaults with excitement. But… what if Daniel only pretended to be asleep? What if he was awake but hadn’t said a word to find out how far his friend and team mate dares to go? Jack notices how his own heart-beat speeds up until he realizes that in this case Daniel also had some explanations to do. Foremost, why doesn’t he stop him if he doesn’t like it? 

Jack needs to clarify some things. “Daniel?” he whispers, first quietly than a bit louder when Daniel only growls grumpily. “Daniel?” 

Daniel blinks his eyes open – and his questioning look and the puzzlement that is written all over his face – no, he isn’t such good an actor. Jack is reassured that until now he really had been in dreamland. 

Then Daniel’s eyes meet his and with a relieved smile he says, “Jack.” He closes his eyes again only to open them anew. “Why are you in my bed?” he asks with a frown. 

“Wrong question, Dannyboy”, Jack teases and he can’t keep the smirk out of his voice. 

“Why?” 

“My bed – here at the door. Your bed – over there at the window.” Jack’s thumb indicates the unused bed a few feet away. 

“Oh.” Daniel thinks for a moment. “Why didn’t you kick me out?” 

“You weren’t that coherent anymore. You were already asleep when you hit the mattress.” 

Obviously, Daniel has to digest this, and before his first coffee the brain isn’t working at the usual speed. But that doesn’t matter because Jack makes full use of the opportunity to study the beloved face. The small crow’s feet around the eyes, the full lips which Daniel is wetting with his tongue … 

Suddenly Daniel says with the hint of a smile, “Okay. If I really try, I think I can find an explanation why I’m half-naked in bed with you. But … why are you holding my hand? And is that a hard-on that’s pressing against my thigh? Or do you really want me to ask the cliché question if that’s a weapon in your… in our bed?” 

What? Jack had been so immersed in contemplating his bedmate that he hasn’t paid attention to his own body anymore. But, yes, crap, Daniel is right! 

To underline the rightness of his statement Daniel presses his knee against Jack’s erection and rubs very markedly and very slowly over it. 

Jack shudders, gasps for air and releases it with a noise he can only describe – no, there is no other way to name it – as a needy groan. 

Daniel laughs quietly and repeats the movement. And because he pulls Jack closer for this, presses his lips against Jack’s neck and licks with his tongue over the sensitive skin behind Jack’s ear, Jack doesn’t reign in the next groan. He lets Daniel hear how much he is turned on. 

Rolling over him, Daniel lowers himself down and presses Jack into the mattress with his considerable weight. He rotates his hips nonchalantly and Jack notices with relief that his reaction to their proximity isn’t unilateral. Jack is spreading his legs to bring Daniel even closer. For a moment he second guesses his action – Too fast? Too much? – but Daniel mumbles deeply content, “Oh, yes. Finally.” 

Finally? Jack doesn’t need to be a linguist to know that this word describes the end of a development, the end of a thought process. So that means that also Daniel has …? And why isn’t there any discussion now? No analysis of the situation? No objections as to why this isn’t a good idea? Jack hardly manages to swallow down the comment that is already on the tip of his tongue. 

But it seems that he somehow has let spill some his thoughts because Daniel assures him smugly, “Don’t worry. We’ll talk later.”

At first Jack wants to complain but … but then he realizes what ‘later’ means. Later means that ‘now’ Daniel hasn’t time to talk. ‘Now’ Daniel wants to do other things. And, hey, Jack’s very on board with that plan. He pushes against Daniel’s groin, their hard shafts rubbing against each other and that feels so great that he has to kiss Daniel. 

Daniel kisses back, wet and greedy and possessive, and for Jack it feels as if a dam in his soul is breaking. Daniel wants him, wants some sort of intimate relationship with him. And he’s right, they can talk about the details later. For now Jack runs his hands down Daniel’s back and over his flanks while hungrily plundering Daniel’s mouth. And because that makes Daniel moan so deliciously, he can’t stop. Finally, finally he has Daniel in his arms and in his bed and he’s already got so much more than he ever dared to dream about – and all this because yesterday his archaeologist was too tired to fall into the right bed. Talk about coincidence. 

Their bodies fit together perfectly and every push from Daniel’s hips chases a cascade of warmth through Jack’s body. But soon that isn’t enough for Jack, he wants more. He wants to feel skin on skin. With Daniel’s help he gets rid of the grey Air Force sleep-shirt he’s wearing and pushes his boxer-shorts down to his ankles. Daniel takes advantage of the short interruption to lose his last garment, too. 

Now, hot sweaty skin meets skin and, with just the right amount of friction, they bring themselves higher and higher. It isn’t sophisticated, it isn’t like in the porn Jack watched, but it is perfect. Jack gets dizzy listening to the wonderful noises Daniel makes, his throaty whispers in Jack’s ear, telling him how good this is and how long he’s waited for this moment. Everything in his head seems to overload and he doesn’t know anymore what he wants: for it to come to an end, because he can barely stand the pleasure, or to prolong it because it is the first time and he wants this special moment to never end. 

“Come on, Jack.” When Daniel gives his desperate needy order accompanied by a loud gasp, it’s too much for Jack. As if he were falling into an abyss, he stumbles head over heels into his own orgasm, arching, groaning and spilling between their bodies. Daniel follows immediately and, with a muffled cry against Jack’s shoulder, he shudders with his own release. Together they ride the high and slide through the slick wetness on his stomach – so damned good, so damned perfect – until their movements get slower and finally stills. 

Daniel sinks on the pillow beside him without interrupting the contact between their bodies. A heavy leg is still slung over his thigh and Daniel’s fingers follow the swirls that the golden green sun paints on Jack’s skin. 

“Finally”, Daniel says with deep satisfaction and Jack wholeheartedly agrees. 

\----------------

 

©Antares, May 2013


End file.
